Joy Multiplied
by Lady Urquentha
Summary: During Harry's sixth year, Minerva becomes pregnant. With her marriage hidden and reputation at stake, what is she to do? Discontinued
1. The Cause

**Chapter 1 – The Cause**

**Joy Multiplied**

**By Lady Urquentha**

**PG – 13**

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J. K Rowling, the exception being any OC characters that might wander in. The plot is my own, and even that may have been influenced by stories I have read in the past, and if so, I apologize.

A/N: This is my first AD/MM story, so comments and whatnot are appreciated! I actually think this is one of the first AD/MM stories like this on FFnet, and I'm surprised I managed to come up with something semi-original! Lol!

Chapter 1

Minerva stretched in an almost feline way as she sat at her desk, marking the third-year essays. She had adopted many of the mannerisms of her feline form over the many years since she became an animangi at the tender age of seventeen. She was stiff from sitting down for the past four hours, marking essay after essay. It was late in the evening, almost curfew for the students, and she would need to be leaving soon as well.

She heard the soft sound of the portrait entrance to her office opening, and knew instantly who it was. She knew it from the sound of his footsteps, from the unique and familiar smell that lingered about him and the sound of his breathing, from the heat that radiated from his body, and from the presence that he always had. A soft smile curved her lips, though she didn't look up.

His hands descended to rest upon her shoulders, gently massaging.

"You're tense, my dear," his slightly husky voice murmured near her ear.

"Perhaps," she allowed, smiling faintly as she continued marking.

"Then let me remedy that," his gentle words were punctuated by firm movements of his hands against her shoulders.

She moaned softly, relishing the way he managed to dissipate the stress that had built up with such ease. She closed her eyes, disregarding the pile of essays that had yet to be marked. His hands worked with expert skill as they moved from her shoulders down her back, loosening strained muscles.

"Better, my dear?" he asked, as he released her finally. Her only response was a sigh as she opened her eyes slowly. She heard a soft chuckle from behind her, and two spells swept from behind her towards the door. Familiar lights of both a silencing and a locking charm bloomed around the room.

After those not too subtle hints, she was not very surprised when a pair of lips descended on her own. She lifted her arms and wound her delicate hands through silvery locks, standing from her seat at the same time. His arms closed around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Minerva moaned as his tongue flickered into her mouth, exploring, while his hands traced complicated patterns on her back. She looked up into blue eyes turned dark with desire, and smiled.

A/N: There, short…very short in fact, but hopefully enough to get you guys interested. No prizes for guessing who our mystery man is! Lol!


	2. The Discovery

**Chapter 2 – The Discovery**

**Joy Multiplied**

**By Lady Urquentha**

**PG – 13**

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J. K Rowling, the exception being any OC characters that might wander in. The plot is my own, and even that may have been influenced by stories I have read in the past, and if so, I apologize.

Chapter 2

Albus woke up abruptly to the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. Quickly he got out of bed, and headed over to the bathroom. Peering inside, he found none other then Minerva McGonagall standing over the toilet, throwing up her dinner from the night before.

Even as he reacted, moving to hold her head and soothe her gently, he wondered why it was happening. She NEVER threw-up, he'd seen her remain perfectly calm and in control of her stomach when others were spewing their guts out, to put a rather harsh view on it.

Eventually she stopped heaving, and she grimaced as she stood up right.

"Urgh," she complained, "that was horrible." She moved rapidly to the sink to rinse her mouth out, as Albus flushed the toilet and then contemplated her thoughtfully.

"Are you alright now?" he inquired. She nodded, gulping water.

"What brought this on?" he asked. She shrugged as she spat out,

"Not a clue," she answered, "just woke up and had to run for the bathroom."

After she had rinsed her mouth out, Albus spoke,

"You'd better see Poppy," he told her.

"Albus, I'm fine, it's probably something I ate," Minerva refused.

"Minerva," he started, but broke off as she shook her head violently,

"I'm fine. I feel perfectly normal," she insisted. His eyes narrowed but he relented,

"Very well." Minerva nodded firmly. Albus glanced at a clock nearby, and sighed,

"And we don't have to get up for another half an hour." Minerva rolled her eyes and turned on the shower. She stripped off her nightgown and then stepped under the faucet. Smiling faintly, Albus left the bathroom and went into the bedroom, settling down on the bed to catch another half an hour of sleep before he _had_ to get up.

The next day, Albus was again woken up by the sound of Minerva retching in the bathroom. He frowned as he hurried in; throwing up two days in a row was never something Minerva did. Something was happening, he was sure of it.

Albus frowned as he took his seat at the teacher's table beside Minerva. She was looking at the coffee in horror, and he knew for a fact that she _loved_ coffee.

"What's the problem?" he asked in an undertone as the students and teachers were starting to dribble in.

"Nothing," she said immediately, and started putting food on her plate. Albus didn't believe her, but didn't push the matter either.

Curious and confused, Albus kept a close eye on her throughout breakfast. He did notice that she had very little to eat, and avoided coffee as well as other foods that she normally ate. Even the things she did eat were very bland. When she stood up and left, Albus followed her with his eyes, puzzled.

Minerva swept down the corridors, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had a feeling she knew exactly what was wrong with her. But she needed to visit Poppy to double check, and if she was right, it was a very bad thing.

"Poppy," she called, walking into the Hospital Wing. Poppy hadn't been in the Great hall, and so had to be in here.

"Minerva," the mediwitch hurried out of her study, looking slightly surprised, "what are you doing here?" Minerva smiled wryly, Poppy knew well enough that she didn't come here unless she absolutely had to, she _hated_ hospitals.

"I need you to run a check on me," she said quickly. Poppy stared at her, but then ushered her into one of the private rooms reserved for staff.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm throwing up in the morning, I can't stomach food and I'm late," Minerva answered. Poppy paled,

"and you think…oh dear," she murmured, leaving the room.

Minerva settled back on the bed to wait for her friend's return. Soon she bustled back, balancing numerous potions and her wand. The potions were set down on the bedside table and Poppy flicked her wand, muttering a lengthy incantation. Minerva watched in mounting dismay as she glowed a soft pink. Poppy gulped, and waited until the glow faded before redoing the spell. Again she glowed pink. Poppy thrust a potion at her, which she drank down obediently. This time, it was her stomach that glowed a soft pink, leaving the rest of her untouched. Poppy quickly took a drop of her blood and let it fall into a second potion, which turned blue. Poppy turned to Minerva, a half joyful-half sorrowful expression on her face and nodded,

"two months.

Minerva took a deep breath and swallowed, managing a wane smile. Poppy smiled back comfortingly, although her eyes betrayed her knowledge of what this meant.

"How?" she asked softly. Minerva shrugged, spreading her hands helplessly, and sighed.

"Can I have the potions, please?" she requested. Poppy held out three different potions, one red, one orange and one green. Silently, Minerva accepted the potions and drank the first down quickly. Her stomach settled almost at once, and she quickly took down the others.

"I'll bring more to you at lunch," Poppy said softly, "you will tell him, won't you?" Minerva nodded,

"I'll need to go now, class starts in fifteen minutes," she stood up and hurried out without another word.

Poppy stared after her friend in mute shock and amazement. She knew what turmoil was rushing through her best friend's mind, and pitied her. Nonetheless, she was completely shocked at how she'd landed herself in this somewhat unpleasant situation.

A/N: Again, no prizes for guessing what is Minerva's problem. However, who can guess why the situation is both a sorrow and a joy?

E/N: Oh, I know, I know! But…..I can't tell you so you're just going to have to review and read the next chapter! Will she tell her lover? What will happen in the next chapter of Joy Multiplied!


	3. Revealing

**Chapter 3 – Revealing**

**Joy Multiplied**

**By Lady Urquentha**

**PG – 13**

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J. K Rowling, the exception being any OC characters that might wander in. The plot is my own, and even that may have been influenced by stories I have read in the past, and if so, I apologize.

Talons: It is after the Goblet of Fire, and it is in Harry's sixth year. Voldie is around, I never said he wasn't. There is a reason that Minerva McGonagall isn't in danger at the moment, and that'll work it's way into the story eventually. Suffice to say, it has to do with her school days. Of course, if it comes out she's married to Albus Dumbledore, she _will_ be targeted. Her age is a bit old? I don't understand why? After all, wizards live longer then regular people, or so J. K Rowling has said. You are quite right about the Joy being a baby.

Annoymous Miss. Prewett: I didn't realize I'd done that, I've changed it now. The new ones shouldn't take much longer to come out.

Annoymous Amanda: Yes I'll finish it, and I didn't realize I'd posted the first seven completely. I'm uploading them slowly, so I'll have more time to write more. If you check, you'll find that I've taken out chapters 4-7. I have it completely planned out, so it shouldn't be too long a wait before new chapters start coming out.

Chapter 3

After her last class, Minerva sank on to the bed in the room they shared, staring down at her abdomen in mute wonder mixed with confusion, fear and shock. She was still sitting there when Albus walked into the room ten minutes later. He furrowed his brow, confused,

"Minerva?" he asked. She lifted her head up to meet his eyes, and he was at her side in an instant.

"My darling, what is wrong?" he sat down beside her. She lowered her eyes, not looking up at him.

"Minerva," he lifted her chin, "come, tell me." One of her hands crept to rest on her flat stomach and she stared up at him,

"I'm pregnant." She watched as an array of emotions swept over his face. First shock, then confusion, joy and then realization. His lips caught hers in a fierce, passionate kiss that left her breathless when he released her. He stared at her,

"Minerva," he breathed. She swallowed.

"How long?" he asked.

"Two months," she murmured.

"And it's only that long into school," he realized, "oh dear." She cracked a wan smile, she too knew that she'd be due before school was over for the year.

"I could abort…" that was as far as she got.

"No," Albus said fiercely, before softening his voice, "we managed for the first two, we'll get through it this time." Athena…Apollo…her two children. Athena was already twenty-four, and Apollo was twenty-nine. But they had been planned, and she had timed them so she delivered during the holidays. They had been one of the reasons she wore robes that hid her figure, so few could tell how big she was around her waist.

"How will we deal with the school and public?" Minerva whispered, "I'm unmarried, single and seventy-nine."

"Hardly unmarried," he teased her. She smiled,

"true. But to their eyes, I'm unmarried." Albus drew her closer to him,

"we have two choices really," he answered, "to hide you under illusions and glamours, or to reveal our marriage. I will not have you shamed for bearing a child out of wed-lock."

"Glamours can be undone," she reminded him, "and I get hit by stray spells a lot." She grimaced, clearly remembering the times she'd been struck.

"But to reveal our marriage would put us both at risk from our enemies," he reminded her.

"And garner plenty of attention. You could be forced to resign!" Minerva added. Albus smiled,

"Not really. There are numerous descendants of headmasters or headmistresses and deputies in the Wizengamot, who would indeed be laughed at if they agreed to force me to resign. And in the Governors Board, some of them are the results of heads and their deputies becoming lovers," he added. Minerva snorted, remembering the time when she'd found out about the liaisons between the deputies and heads. Almost every pair of headmaster/mistress and deputy had been involved, except when the current head was married to his predecessor. Armando even, had been married to his predecessor. She had been quite shocked not to have known, considering Armando Dippet was headmaster during her time at Hogwarts.

"Agreed," she nodded, "and over the last forty years, I have shown that I am a powerful witch. Being your wife publicly won't make me all that much of a target," she reminded her, "and I haven't got many enemies that aren't your own anyway."

"No. Many of Grindlewald's followers do not believe you helped me defeat him, and you are not on their list. And you know that Voldemort will add you to his hit list if you acknowledge our marriage, along with our children," Albus warned her. Minerva's shoulders drooped, that was indeed true. No death eater would attempt to harm her, or risk facing You-Know-Who's wrath. Not while there was the slightest chance of swaying her to the Dark side. But if it was known she was Albus's wife, she would be catapulted to the top of his hit list, and become fair game for any and all. And her children would be targets as well, she couldn't do that to them!

"Your loose robes will conceal you for the first six months or so," he continued, "and I can weave spells around you to conceal it after that. If I do enough, it should keep your figure hidden and shouldn't fall apart." Minerva nodded, she couldn't risk putting herself, her children and her husband at risk. Albus reached out and drew her gently into his arms,

"I'm sorry, my dear."

Minerva knelt by the fire, and took a deep breath. She tossed a few pinches of floo powder into the flames, and then waited as they turned green. She leaned into it,

"Number 8 Hogsmeade."

Her head emerged in a small living room,

"Athena? Apollo?" she called. There was a moment, and then a young man and woman entered.

"Professor McGonagall?" the woman asked, her expression worried. Minerva smiled warmly at her,

"Athena, darling," she greeted her daughter.

"Mum," Athena's face relaxed as she moved closer to kneel by the fire.

"What is it?" the man asked, "you don't normally drop by during the school term."

"I have to tell you two something," Minerva said slowly.

"Hmmm?" Apollo tilted his head. Minerva took a deep breath,

"I'm pregnant," she said bluntly. Athena blinked, and Apollo's jaw dropped.

"Mum!" Athena exclaimed, "but it's only two months into the term! You'll never make it to the holidays!"

"I know," Minerva sighed, "it wasn't exactly planned. Completely unexpected, in fact!"

"How far along are you?" Apollo inquired.

"Two months," she replied. Apollo nodded,

"So what are you going to do about it? You've got to teach, and you're going to get pretty big." Minerva nodded,

"I'm just going to have to wear bigger robes, and your father has offered to wrap spells around me as well. His spells won't be broken through by a stray Finite Incantantum." Athena smiled,

"So, do I have a new brother or sister?" she asked. Minerva shrugged,

"I don't know. I only found out this morning for sure," she replied.

"Are you going to find out?" Apollo asked. Minerva shrugged again,

"I don't know. I didn't with you two."

Athena glanced down at the watch on her wrist, and sighed,

"I have to go. My shift in St. Mungo's starts in ten minutes. I'll see you later, mum," she leaned down and kissed Minerva's cheek before hurrying out of the room.

"Is there anything else, mum?" Apollo shifted from foot to foot impatiently, "I need to sleep, I just got back from my own shift." Minerva smiled,

"no, I just came by to tell you you'd have another sibling in seven months time."

"With a twenty-nine year age gap," Apollo added, grinning. Minerva laughed,

"true. I'll speak to you later then, dear." Apollo kissed his mother's cheek, and then Minerva withdrew her head.

She rocked back on her heels and then stood up. Sighing, she moved towards the bed where her husband already lay. It was late now, almost midnight, and she was tired. Stripping off her dressing gown, she slid between the sheets and moved closer to her husband's body. His arm slid around her, and she drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Three chapters down, and I've finally told you what's wrong with Minerva! I'm pretty sure the idea for the 'tradition' of relationships is someone else's, but I can't remember who. Anyone know please tell me, so I can give them the credit!

E/N: Oh, the horror of suspense! Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Uncontrolled Magic**

**Joy Multiplied**

**By Lady Urquentha**

**PG – 13**

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J. K Rowling, the exception being any OC characters that might wander in. The plot is my own, and even that may have been influenced by stories I have read in the past, and if so, I apologize.

Chapter 4

Minerva frowned as she heard the sound of whimpering coming from around the corner. Speeding up her steps, she rounded the corner, only to find a young first year girl curled up against the wall, sobbing. Minerva crouched down,

"Miss. Feron?" she inquired. The Gryffindor first year lifted her head, revealing a tear-streaked face.

"What is the problem?" Minerva asked gently. The girl sniffled,

"Professor Severus took fifty house points off," she muttered, "and gave me a week's detention because I blew up my cauldron." Minerva sighed inwardly, here was this year's Neville Longbottom, and Severus wasn't helping it any.

"It's okay, child," Minerva soothed her gently, "Professor Severus can sometimes be a bit harsh, but his subject is very dangerous. It'll be fine. I'm sure you'll win your points back, and a week detention isn't so bad. I'll talk to Professor Severus, all right?" The girl sniffed and nodded.

"Then why don't you head upstairs to change for dinner?" Minerva suggested, "it starts in twenty minutes." The girl quickly nodded and scurried off.

Minerva sighed and continued on her way to dinner. This was the fourth time this week that she'd found a first or second year in tears over something Severus had done. She headed to the Great Hall, determined to have a word with him over dinner.

"Severus?" Minerva said, as the noise level in the hall rose as food appeared.

"Yes, Minerva?" Severus muttered.

"Before dinner, I found Miss. Feron crying in the hallway because you gave her detentions and took off 50 house points for accidentally blowing up her cauldron," Minerva began. Severus snorted,

"the little twit has managed to melt three cauldrons since school started," he sneered, "and it's only been three months." Minerva took a deep breath,

"nonetheless, it isn't fair. She's a first year student, and a muggleborn. She's not used to magic, and you should be a bit more considerate," she told him. Severus fixed her with an icy glare,

"the only reason you're worried Minerva, is because she might ruin your chances at the House Cup," he sneered. Heat flooded to her face as she took in his words, and her fists clenched. Minerva felt rage and disgust begin to boil up inside her, but she gritted her teeth,

"Hardly," she returned, her own look just as icy, "this is the fourth time this week I've found a student crying over something you've said or done. Two from Hufflepuff, one from Ravenclaw, and now Miss. Feron. It's just too much!" Severus glared at her,

"Just too much?" he mocked, "how then, do you suggest I keep the brats in line? One of the school rules is that I have the right to deliver detentions and to remove house points when necessary!"

"It is not _necessary_ to take fifty house points and give a week of detentions when a first year student accidentally melts a cauldron!" Minerva's voice was rising, and she was unaware of the attention that she was attracting.

"It is when said first year student melts her THIRD cauldron," Severus retorted, "in her THIRD month of school! And has been causing nothing but trouble throughout!"

"Trouble? Your definition of trouble is vastly different to everyone else's," Minerva snarled, "not being completely interested in a subject is not being a troublemaker!"

"Exploding cauldrons is!" Minerva fought in vain to keep her temper in check, and it burst.

"You're just bitter because we've won the House Cup for the last five years!" she snapped, "you're nothing but a bitter man who takes it out on children who can't fight back! I don't wonder why the students say you're a vampire!" With that she stood up and stormed towards the doors, only just realizing that the entire hall had been listening to her conversation with the potions master.

There was dead silence around her, except for a few sounds like smothered laughter from among the various house tables. She glanced one time over her shoulder, and saw the entire staff table staring at her, and Severus with an angry expression.

"You don't know what you're talking about woman!" he shouted after her. As she spun around to face him, she fixed him with a glare filled with ice and fire at the same time, a glare for which she was famous, and that even Severus shrunk from,

"I know a lot more than you think, Severus," she shot back, before whirling and storming from the hall.

As she passed through the doors, she felt heat wash over her and suddenly there were shrieks of laughter behind her. She turned around just outside the doors, and her mouth dropped open. About fifteen feet in the air, Severus Severus was tumbling over and over, clearly unable to stop himself. His bright pink flying robes revealed him to be wearing a pair of jeans, something that few would have imagined. From the rigidity of his body, he was either petrified with fear or had been stunned. Knowing him, it was the latter, she doubted he'd be petrified by such a thing.

Smothering a laugh, and suddenly completely calm, Minerva hurried down the corridor towards her rooms.

She was seated at her desk, marking essays and humming softly when the portrait to her office was slammed open. A still pink Severus stormed in, clearly having regained the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" he snarled, anger clearly evident.

"What for?" Minerva asked, "our shouting session?"

"No! The spells!"

"I didn't cast any spells," Minerva frowned, puzzled.

"No? Then how do you explain this?" Severus hissed, "or the little display earlier!"

"I didn't do it," Minerva shook her head, "I might have lost my temper, but I'm not that childish."

"The spell came from the doorway, and you were the only one in the doorway!" he spat.

"And yet, I did not. My wand, if you really want to know, was in my pocket. You would have seen me draw it to hex you," Minerva replied.

"Then, pray tell, who DID!" he bellowed. Minerva leaned forward on his desk,

"Severus, we may have our disagreements, but I am NOT so low as to hex a colleague without fair warning." He had a look of grudging acceptance on his face, even he knew that Minerva McGonagall would not attack a turned back, although all the evidence pointed otherwise.

"I would imagine it was someone's idea of a prank," Minerva continued calmly, "no doubt someone near the door cast it, and made it appear to be coming from me."

"Then it was very well timed, almost Slytherin," Severus grudgingly admitted.

"The only tables close enough were the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables," Minerva mused.

"Most likely your precious cubs," Severus sneered. Minerva grimaced, but knew that it was true.

"Minerva! What happened in there? You never lose your temper like that in public!" Albus's voice announced his arrival in the room. Albus swept into the room, seeming not to see Severus.

"I don't know Albus," Minerva answered wearily, "I just snapped." Albus's eyes narrowed as he did the calculations. His eyes started to twinkle, and Minerva gasped,

"Mood swings, of course."

"Why, Minerva, is it that time of the month?" Severus drawled. Minerva's eyes widened as they snapped around to look at him,

"Why, you…" She was cut off abruptly as Albus grabbed hold of her,

"Oh no, you don't," he said sharply, "do not hex Severus."

"The mood swings would explain the magic too," Minerva mused, turning away from him.

"What did you mean by explain the magic? You said you didn't hex me!" Severus said hotly.

"_I_ didn't," Minerva answered.

"Then how do your mood swing explain the magic?" Severus demanded in exasperation, sneering. Minerva traded a look with Albus, and then sighed,

"because, dear Severus," she said sweetly, "there's another mind that uses my magic to act upon _my_ emotions." Severus blinked slowly,

"I'm afraid I missed that one," he admitted, "only you can use your magic." Minerva smiled,

"Well, not for the next seven months," she answered. She had to tell Severus, as she had a feeling that he'd eventually have to take over some of her duties. Severus looked at her for a long moment, and then his eyes widened,

"You're pregnant?" he exclaimed. Minerva nodded, Severus was always quick on the uptake.

"How?" he demanded.

"The normal way, I'd imagine," Minerva said dryly. Severus flushed, and Minerva racked up a mental point. It was always a challenge to get Severus to show his emotions, and blushing was one of the hardest.

"I expected that," Severus snapped, "but who?" Minerva debated telling him, except for Poppy and their children, no-one knew of their marriage, even her best friends.

_Well_? she let the surface thought hover in her mind. She could feel Albus's presence floating in the front of her mind, as he often did. It was a way that they spoke without being overheard, a variation of telepathy, except that it was pretty much one way as it was extraordinarily difficult to project one's thoughts into another's mind. Albus inclined his head slightly, meeting Minerva's eyes,

"me." Severus's head snapped around, and he stared.

"YOU? You're the father?" Albus nodded, and there was a moment of silence before Severus started to laugh. Albus and Minerva traded slightly puzzled looks.

"After all the time that the staff has spent trying to set you two up," Severus explained, "you two turned out to already be involved." Minerva smiled faintly, she had noticed that lately whenever there was partner work, she always seemed to be left with Albus, and had wondered what was up.

"Who?" she asked.

"Rolanda started it," he answered.

"Naturally," Minerva snorted.

"Pomona and Filius are the other major contenders and," he smirked, "I may have helped out a little. The other staff are helping, but aren't as involved." Albus nodded,

"If you recall, Minerva, I said the same thing last week." Minerva wondered whether she should make the answer that the question begged,

"Was it by any chance last Tuesday you made such a comment? While you were helping me with my _grading_?" she asked sweetly, with a smile playing on her lips. Severus choked, catching the innuendo in her statement.

"So, what is it between you two?" Severus asked, once he'd regained control, "a series of one night stands?"

"I would _never_ have a one night stand with anyone," Minerva hissed at him, and then blinked, unsure of where that sudden burst of temper came from. Both of the two men stared at her, and she blushed.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Hormones," Severus drawled. Minerva glared at him, but said nothing.

"So, this is an ongoing thing?"

"Why is it any of your business?" Minerva's temper flared again, and then she groaned,

"this is worse then before, I can't control it at all."

"Before?" Severus asked, "how far along are you?"

"Three and a half months now," Minerva answered. Severus nodded,

"your secret is safe with me," he promised, "but do try not to hex me again, though, Minerva," with that, he turned on her heel and swept from her office. Minerva looked at Albus and sighed,

"well, that's one less person to worry about finding out about us," she commented, as the door shut behind him.

A/N: Well, there we have it. It's a lot longer then my other chapters for this story, so hopefully you'll stop complaining about length. Lol. Anyway, how do u like the more playful side of Minerva?


End file.
